Force Reincarnate
by aldallia
Summary: Obi-Wan finds the love of his life with powers beyond his concept of reality. Find out how he falls in love only to have it painfully blasted away all too soon... How will he ever get it back? Read to find out! (1st ff, reviews needed thanx!)
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters (Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon etc.) we all know who they belong to. But I do own most of them (Keira, Tohulk'la etc.) so hope you all like it's my first fan fic so reviews are desperately needed to improve!! More to come soon! Oh and to the many ppl who have faithfully read my fic though it was horribly posted I fixed it. Yay!  
  
Snap-hiss. Who's there? What ever you are don't come any closer, I am a Jedi Knight and I won't let you hurt the innocent! A huge red flash sprayed over his vision followed by black emptiness and then whiteness as consciousness regained and daylight broke through his closed eyelids.  
  
It was just a dream. Obi-Wan thought. What time is it? The Jedi Academy was always up early, always bustling with activity. Students training, Masters teaching, it happened everyday the same way. Always.  
  
But today was the day that he would start his early morning exercises after a week of vacationing if you called it that. Staying in the same place for a week and not be able to do anything else besides sleep.  
  
It always seemed to be like this whenever the Jedi Council decided to assign them missions. Qui- Gon would always assign these early morning sessions. But this time he had a pretty good idea of what they were going to do. It had something to do with that strange happening in the middle of the night down one of the hallways leading to the Jedi Library.  
  
All around that shadowy figure was this strong aura of the Force; it was so strong that even the young students who had no practice whatsoever could feel its presence. When he arrived at the sparring center, Qui-Gon was waiting for him. Along with a few Jedi Masters who were speaking with him and left.  
  
"Obi-Wan, great hurry up and get packed. We are to leave for the shuttle to Donuskija 4."  
  
Even though he was offered so many times to join the council, each time he would flatly refuse and become even more headstrong in his ways.  
  
"Now before you ask about the destination I'll tell you on the way. Donuskija 4 is an asteroid that is one giant mining plant. It mines various types of minerals like spice, platinum, and gold among others are the main shipments. Unlike most asteroids, this one has an atmosphere similar to that of habitable planets like Coruscant. Its multiple shipments leave giant craters in the surface of the asteroid that are filled with steaming, hot springs. This unique feature has a very commercial appeal, because only the northernmost parts of the asteroid contain the hot springs. In the south are the tropical rainforests that host a variety of different species that come from different planets. It seems that this asteroid contains every species of plant and animal in the galaxy, extinct and existing. That makes this a very dangerous place, full of cutthroats, pirates and every backstabbing, cheating piece of scum imaginable. Also the most unlikely place for the origin of that apparition yesterday so we must be very cautious not to alarm it to our presence."  
  
As they stepped down off the loading platform, they entered the nearby speeder rental area. The alien in charge of the place was the only one who knew something about the strange happenings.  
  
"Ahh, hello newcomer! Everyday I see a new face but I think I remember you two from somewhere. Wait! Now I know! You two are those." but was cut off by Obi-Wan when he used a Jedi mind meld to quiet down the shop clerk.  
  
"Calm down now, we are not here for you. We have connections that place you as the only one who knows something of the strange things that are happening throughout this sector of the planet." Said Qui-Gon, calmly speaking to Shibumwa.  
  
"I don't know anything about the new hand of Tohuk'la? Opps!"  
  
"So you do know something, would you mind telling us who it may be?" Asked Obi-Wan.  
  
"Why should I? You never did anything for me!"  
  
"What do you mean we 'never did anything for you'! Don't you remember that little incident at Zombur 2?"  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll tell you guys everything I know. It goes like this, you see one day, I dunno maybe two or three days ago Tohuk'la got this new hand that was the most amazing one yet. You see this new drone of his had these mind powers like yours only better. But his new laborer was always dressed in a hooded cloak. You can't miss it; it looks exactly like yours only darker and more sinister looking, because if you stare into the hood it'll mesmerize you into doing Tohuk'la's biding. Oh yeah, one more thing, Tohuk'la's new hand likes to hangout at that old crusty cantina down the street. I think it's called 'The Vibro-blade'".  
  
Walking into the Vibro-blade, the lights becoming dimmer as you went lower into the compound. All along the narrow passageway there were phosphorescent lichens as there always were in damp cantinas.  
  
Coming near to the bottom, the lights were slightly brighter then dimmed as you came in to disorient you from your surroundings. From the stairwell nothing was visible through the hanging blue-green smoke and through the slight red- orange fog that hung just below the ankles.  
  
It all disappeared as you entered deeper into the cantina. This allowed the customers the ability to spot newcomers easily from their seats. Once fully inside, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon could spot the large crowds surrounding the screens of races being shown as the gamblers yelled at each other in their different languages betting this and that.  
  
A service droid came to seat them and order their drinks. They sat at a booth that faced the door and the rest of the cantina with their backs to the wall. While this prevented any surprise attacks from behind, you were completely open on one side to the rest of the cantina.  
  
Everything became tense after the service droid came with their drinks. From the door came a shadow that seemed to cause part of the cantina near the door to quiet down. Everyone seated at the base of the door jumped up and out of the way to leave room for the hooded shadow.  
  
Everyone seated at the bar turned and moved away to either side as the shadow approached. The bartender, a Shistavanen female growled at the shadow as she passed the free drink apparently.  
  
Obi-Wan turned toward Qui-Gon, it was not that very well known to most people that when a Shistavanen female is guarding her territory, they growl and sometimes fight other females to back off. It was one way of knowing the specie of the shrouded figure.  
  
A reassurance to them because now they knew the 'it' was a she. The shadowy figure turned in their direction and headed to the empty booth in front of them. She had no fear of leaving herself exposed on all sides but then again, no one even dared to approach the table she sat at. She sat in a way so she could see them but they couldn't see her.  
  
They sat unmoving as the figure slowly drank her drink, causally turning her head to get a better look at the cantina around them. Suddenly she got up and went for the door.  
  
"That would be our cue to follow, she's on to us." Said Qui- Gon, Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.  
  
Once outside in the clear daylight, they could see the figure rapidly moving away from them and down a street. They went around the block and met in a narrow road behind some buildings.  
  
"I knew this day would come but did it have to be today of all days?" answered the hooded figure who stood just above their heads.  
  
"Why? Not good enough for you?" answered Obi-Wan, just as she jumped down to face them from the ledge.  
  
"Why do you speak so arrogantly to one whom you have not even seen the face off?" Before they could answer she fled down the alley faster than anything they had ever seen otherwise.  
  
The chase went on for a little while more until they came to dead- end, they stopped at the mouth of the pathway to block any attempts of fleeing back the way they came.  
  
"We have you trapped; there is no way out except by going through us. You have no need to fear us we will not harm you. We come in search of your help." Said Qui-Gon. "Please we only wish to speak to you." They could tell that the figure was weighing out all the outcomes and options in her mind, she stood there for just a few moments staring between the Jedi.  
  
At last she gave up and started to walk to them, the Jedi moved towards her still blocking her only way out. They were but a few meters away when she sprang through them.  
  
The sensation was incredible, it felt as if their insides were being transported outside then inside but there was no pain only a certain kind of warmth that ran through their bodies wherever she passed through them.  
  
It took a few moments for them to come out of shock which were a few moments too long because she was gone into the approaching darkness.  
  
Only an echo of her voice could be heard, it sounded as clear as day: "Nice try but if you really wish to seek my help meet me tomorrow midday at Middle Park near the fountain in the northwest corner, if you really speak the truth I will find out soon enough."  
  
They did as they were told and waited for her there near the fountain in the northwest corner of Middle Park. By the time it was midday they were tired of waiting and were just about to leave when she finally showed up.  
  
"My, my you actually came, and what's this you brought me something!" she jumped out of the surrounding bushes to join them. "What is it? What does it do, if anything?" she reached out to grab the cylindrical object that Obi-Wan had left on the bench.  
  
"Its nothing that you should worry about now" said Obi-Wan as he quickly snatched up his lightsaber before she could reach it. She was still shrouded in her dark blue cloak that concealed her features.  
  
"First we'd like to see who you really are, no offense to yourself but it is something we'd like to be sure of." Said Qui-Gon.  
  
"Yes, yes everyone that I meet like this always wants to know who I am and who my employer is. Well you'll know soon enough at least the former of the two." She pulled off her cloak to reveal her true identity.  
  
Her eyes were that of a cat, still rounded like a human's but the pupils were both crescent shaped slits when she became angry or nervous, their color were of a light blue-gray surrounding a strikingly bright violet and green. Her hair was no ordinary color; in fact it was a mixture of several, fine thin streaks of blond that shone with an iridescent light matching her happy mood.  
  
There was the most beautiful shade of brown in her hair that seemed to be the dominant color. As well as a golden hue of red that shined with the reflecting light from the fountain.  
  
Her face was smooth in complexion and maybe even ordinary beauty but there was no mistake that in her eyes gleamed a fire of mischief that would never be put out and would just grow if not kept in check.  
  
At the corners of her mouth a smirk of some kind always tugged to be loose but always kept guarded by her stern, straight jaw line whenever she spoke. She was like no other person Obi-Wan had ever seen before.  
  
Her body was very lithe and graceful as a cat in movement, for every move she made was flowing and smooth with her surroundings. She was just made of curves that one longed to hold tight and never let go.  
  
Obi- Wan stood mouth agape at the sight of her and let Qui-Gon do all the talking. He would never be able to keep a straight face while looking into her eyes.  
  
She had the ability to keep an unblinking stare and would eventually get the truth out of anyone she talked to, or much to her liking, rather pummel them with her great strength that lay hidden beneath the layer of false frailty she could portray when needed.  
  
"Now that this is settled, I would really like to know what it is you want. My employer always leaves his customers with well deserved products." She answered with the telltale grin.  
  
"We'd like to know your name first so that we may contact you whenever we wish."  
  
"You do not need to know my name, I am just the courier, I am unimportant to you. What you need is the name of my employer to order your goods. I just deliver them." She said hastily as if trying to change the subject.  
  
"What if we want the same courier who spoke with us to deliver our equipment because we trusted them first?"  
  
"Then you would have made a mistake, the first rule in this business is not to trust any one with anything. Luckily I am not here to cheat you out of house and home like most others."  
  
"You still have not told us what we want, what is your name? You must have a name right?"  
  
"My name as I have told you before is unimportant, what you need is."  
  
"What we need is your name or we will take our business elsewhere." She stood there in silence in front of them shaking her head and remembering the last time she failed her master.  
  
It was because she lost a very big deal all because she had not wanted to sleep with the buyer at her master's command. He was a pervert, the alien wanted to inflict some kind of pain onto her in order to prove that the female race are so weak that they would do anything to please the men.  
  
The alien had beaten her hard with various forms of painful weapons that at first didn't cut through her skin but then bruised and blistered. After that incident she had tried to escape the wrath of her master, with no success.  
  
He had found her weeks later and broke nearly every bone in her body that hadn't already healed, consequently once she was healed entirely; he broke every other bone, kicked and punched her senselessly until he grew tired of inflicting pain.  
  
He then placed her bruised and battered body in a dark, damp cell where she was cared for her injuries without concern for the pain the doctors created trying to heal her.  
  
"No! Wait, please! You don't have to go anywhere else; if you wish to know my name you will have it on one condition, that you don't say where you got it. It is imperative that you don't reveal my name to anyone else, promise me you won't!" she went on her knees and bowed her head almost touching the ground.  
  
Obi-Wan turned toward his master who had the same thought as him, why was she acting as if anyone found out what she was doing, her life would be at stake?  
  
"We'll do as you ask, there is no need to fear us, rise young one." Answered Qui-Gon gently.  
  
"Thank you, as I have promised my name is Keira, Keira Yumuri and I bid thee farewell till next we meet!" with that she disappeared with a flash but again her voice came ringing back with the same gentle, clear sound saying:  
  
"If you wish to speak further come wait around that same cantina again, I am free at dusk!"  
  
Keira saw them walk away through the foliage; this was the first time that she found someone who was true to their word. She could actually feel the truth come out of them. She remembered the look that the younger of the two gave her when she unveiled herself.  
  
He had stared at her with such knowing, if you could call it that, there were no other words to describe the tenderness he showed her just by watching her. She knew she had to see him again, she longed for their next meeting.  
  
But now she had to get back before her master changed his moods again. Tohuk'la was sitting on his chair that he dubbed his throne but it was quite simply an ordinary stool that had been upgraded with all the necessary torture he required.  
  
Tohuk'la in all his form and glory was actually quite handsome; he was in excellent physical condition, the peak of his life with an extraordinary build. He prided himself on his shape and paraded whenever he could to show it off to everyone just to make sure they knew he was in control.  
  
A human with a lean, tall and muscular body. With jet black hair, olive tanned skin and eyes that glistened green with greed and sometimes envy at seeing how little he had in comparison with other crime lords, though none do anything to him.  
  
At least not while he had Keira as his personal bodyguard. Keira, his alone for the keeping was his personal assistant. She was also his secret weapon against any possible attack.  
  
He discovered her one- day while roaming through the streets of some completely unknown planet in the Outer Rim several years ago. It was as if fate had decided to give him a break from the repeatedly endless failures that had besieged him.  
  
Keira had literally fallen into his arms that fateful day; she had stumbled out of some alley seemingly from nowhere at all into the streets followed by some low lives that wanted to take advantage of her vulnerability.  
  
She dispatched them with such ease and power he could not even begin to account for. The bruises on her arms were disappearing instantly, no trace of it ever happening lay there for proof.  
  
She fell down in a heap of clothing; he walked carefully out to where she was. It was then that he realized that she was not even unconscious but asleep. She woke startled but alive.  
  
She turned to thank him for something he couldn't even remember now. But from that day on he knew with her at his side he would be invincible. The only problem with his plan was keeping her amazing talent a secret.  
  
If word got out that he had something capable of rousing fear into the galaxy, every known murderer, thief, scum bucket that ever was would come crawling out from whatever rock they were hiding under, begging for something.  
  
He immediately offered her a job that he knew she could not refuse, because if she did everyone would know about her powers. And she wouldn't remain in the world of the living.  
  
Back to the real world now, Keira was late and he gets suspicious when she's late because lately she's been acting funny. Maybe it has something to do with her powers but he can't be sure.  
  
Everything nowadays seems to be getting ever more suspicious, especially those reports he's been getting from the well-known trader Shibumwa. Something about two strangers asking the wrong questions about him, wanting to know about the new package he got from the latest trade off with Keira or was it dealing with Keira herself?  
  
Anyway it isn't important now because she was late and she was going to pay for the delay and unpleasantness she had caused him for the wait. Keira entered the room cautiously, time had flown by rapidly during that secret meeting she had with the Jedi, unbeknownst to Tohuk'la.  
  
Hopefully it'll stay that way, otherwise I'm gonna have one heck of a time trying to explain my disappearance to him. She thought quietly to herself. Upon her arrival into the waiting room Keira cleaned herself up before presenting herself to the master.  
  
If just one hair was out of place Tohuk'la would get angry. He always did pride himself upon his workers looks. It was always about looks with him. Vain as he was one still did not wish to be noticed by him.  
  
Being noticed was like getting the death count from the entire galaxy. You would never be allowed any freedoms in how you wish to live your life. Just as he always was when someone wished to see him, Tohuk'la was sitting erect in the high chair positioned against the wall on a series of steps, three in all.  
  
"Well Keira its about time, where were you? I hope you are not conspiring against me now are you? It would certainly be a shame, and not to mention a great pain to myself for you to go and waste your precious life like that."  
  
Not to mention what a loss it would be in profits if you did, but if you are hiding something from me be sure that it won't stay hidden for long! Tohuk'la thought as he always did, looking over Keira in a dirty way.  
  
As usual Keira would keep a blank face to whatever he thought to himself but this time she accidentally flinched at the remark. A feeling of panic erupted from Tohuk'la's subconscious, the sudden power from that emotion flowed right into Keira's mind, threatening to overpower her sense of pain, like an antenna drawing electrical signals. It pained Keira to have these sudden emotions instantaneously pop into her mind without control. She didn't know what was happening to her but felt for sure it had something to do with the new arrivals to the world. She would have to go search them out but before that could happen, Tohuk'la here must not suspect any more than he knows.  
  
Tohuk'la couldn't understand why Keira flinched the way she did but thought better not to ask and just ignore it as one of her many side effects that occurred from the drug he secretly gave her a while ago in order to prevent her from discovering that implant that allowed him to control her if chance should have it she should mutiny.  
  
It was just one of the many safety precautions he placed on her in order to keep himself ahead of the game. As the rippling pain passed Keira stood up properly and brushed down her tunic as nonchalantly as she could manage.  
  
She faced Tohuk'la and stared right into his eyes and spoke like she always did, with a certain degree of fear and respect that would satisfy his prying question.  
  
"I had a little run in with the law but hopefully they didn't know who I was because of my cloak. You have no need to worry about anything, Master Tohuk'la." She stood there in silence a few moments until she summoned enough courage to speak again.  
  
"If that is all you require of me then," she paused as if trying to sense if anymore reactions would arise from what she just said, "may I go now, my Master Lord of all things made?" she knelt down on one knee bowed head in silence.  
  
At last Tohuk'la acknowledged her presence and simply nodded in agreement for her to leave. Keira turned and left as quickly as she had come in order to ensure no other task would be set upon her, lest Tohuk'la suspect her own doings behind his back about that implant of his in her head.  
  
She thought to herself, as low a mind pulse as possible just to make sure no one would be able to guess her actions least someone be listening in, I've got to arrange a meeting tonight and see those Jedi again. They must know a way out of this miserable life I have now. Once her voice finished speaking the air surrounding them was silent again with the slight rustle of leaves blowing in the brief gusts of wind. They stood as they were until Obi-Wan broke the silence.  
  
"Master, what must we do now? We have found the supposed entity that is capable of creating that strong pull throughout the Force. Are we to bring her to the Council directly?"  
  
"I am guessing that it would have to be very soon now, I have felt a disturbance in the Force but it is not coming from her this time. I fear that the Sith have already figured out this location and are now headed here in order to snatch Keira out of our grasp. Obi-Wan, she could be a great tool of power but, it must be for good we must not allow the Sith to get her! With the amount of control she has already, our forces could be wiped out of existence! It is imperative that whatever course of action that must take place must happen soon or we might not be able to get a second chance like this again."  
  
They walked out from under the shadows of the drawing twilight, the sky turned dark here much sooner than in any other planet. Together they walked in silence toward their hotel, before the coming of dawn, many events will have passed that they would have no clue about.  
  
Keira waited in the same cantina from this morning. This time her guise was less ominous and more of a regular patron out for a late night drink. She sat there waiting in the same booth that she first saw them in.  
  
Its getting late, where are they? Was there some trouble I hadn't anticipated? Oh I wish they would hurry up and get here if not I'm going to have to leave. The longer I stay here that much I'll have to lie to Tohuk'la about my whereabouts. And he always seems to know more than what I tell him, Keira muttered under her breath as the serving droid came back to refill her cocktail of juices from different planets.  
  
Soon her wait would be over because they came at the end of her thought through the door as she waved them over to the empty seat next to her.  
  
She sat in the middle towards the back with either Jedi flanking her on each side, Obi-Wan to the left and Qui-Gon to the right. She would have preferred another arrangement but there wasn't much time for that. She had to say what she wanted now before time was up.  
  
"You wanted to talk?" asked Obi-Wan  
  
"Yes, since your off-worlders you have access to a ship, you did come in your own ship right?" she tried not to sound too anxious if not they might not agree with her terms of escape.  
  
"Please just say what you really mean, we already know and we're here to ask you the same thing but since you're already in agreement we'll just get down to business. Is that all right with you?" said Qui-Gon.  
  
Keira stood in amazement at their ability to guess her very thoughts.  
  
"We have come in reality for you. As you yourself may very well be aware of, certain strange headaches and pain the likes you have never felt suddenly appear."  
  
"Okay then, you uh, where do you come from, first of all? Then next you have a means of transport or rather a ship and I need a way off this planet. And not to mention, you were here in the first place for me so, uh where do you come from? I don't want to be taken somewhere I don't know the location to, no offense."  
  
"You have every right to suspicion, we come and want to take you to Coruscant to join our order." She stared at them in amazement; she just couldn't believe her luck.  
  
Imagine, her, a small-town girl being randomly selected to join this far away club in the galactic center! To actually be where all the greatest laws of the galaxy are made and passed!  
  
To be surrounded by all those important dignitaries, near the Senate of all places. Her, lucky her, but there still was the matter of Tohuk'la to be taken care of.  
  
"What exactly do I have to do to join this uh, um, group?"  
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon looked at each other for a moment before deciding what course of action should be taken next. If they told her who they really were, she might not understand. The locals here seem to be afraid of their presence of authority it seems to impose upon the rest. Qui-Gon turned again to face Keira and put on the most truthful expression he could manage before speaking again.  
  
"Keira we are Jedi, and you have an undeniable strong ability of control over the Force. We wish to bring you to Coruscant for training, if from what you see there or if you don't wish to continue your training, we are obliged to return you to your planet of choice. Now what do you say? Do you wish to come with us or to stay here where you've spent most of your life?"  
  
Her response wasn't what they had expected. Keira was so overjoyed at finally having someone whom she can relate to about the strange things happening at the moment, that she couldn't speak. The fact that they were Jedi didn't seem to bother her; in fact it just made her feel even more secure.  
  
It was well known that if Jedi came seeking your help in something they would protect you from any immediate harm that was plaguing you when they arrived. So this meant that Tohuk'la would not be able to hurt her, Jedi bodyguards were the best in the business. There was only one thing on her mind now.  
  
"When do we leave?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tohuk'la was sitting or rather sunbathing on the pool deck, he had an easy day and he thought he deserved a nice long undisturbed nap. The day turned out to be absolutely perfect as it always was on Donuskija 4.  
  
There was never a bad day but he so rarely had a chance to enjoy these types of days that it didn't matter whatsoever to him if everyone on the asteroid was sick of it.  
  
After all it was their choice to come live here in the first place. If it were up to him he would have this entire system cut off to everyone except tourists with tons of cash.  
  
Who ever said money doesn't buy happiness, has never met the likes of him. There was only one thing on his mind now and that was Keira, even though he did not show it he sure did felt it.  
  
She was the ultimate object of lust, he could see that in every man's eye, human and non-human the way they're eyes move about her body. And together they make the perfect holocam couple, him with his tanned skin and jet- black hair, and her with that sensuous body that makes anything she wears look good.  
  
One of his jobs perks is that he gets to fuck her whenever he wants, after all she can't object to him, he's the one who made her what she is no questions asked about her origin.  
  
He also has a secret that he doesn't want her to know about; he's got Force powers as well. And he's at his peak for his powers to be most effective, and they ought to be for he was trained by the best Sith lord there ever was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keira grew increasingly uneasy every minute that passed and they weren't on their way. What if at the last minute Tohuk'la finds out that I've gone never to come back? She thought to herself, silently dreading that possible outcome.  
  
She tried to cover her nervousness but talking to her companion, Obi-wan.  
  
"How long before we're able to leave? I want to be as far way possible for whatever ship we're taking."  
  
"Hey don't worry we just have to get through this last checkpoint and then we're free to board our ship. Its just taking long because we have to get you checked out."  
  
"Oh, well then they should speed up the process a little more, people are waiting to leave." Obi-Wan took her aside from the line and together they sat on a nearby bench.  
  
Qui-Gon was still talking to the guard who looked suspiciously at Keira. I knew this was too great a risk that guard works for Tohuk'la. Oh I hope he doesn't recognize me from all the holos.  
  
Sensing her thoughts, Obi-Wan looked over to Qui-Gon and nodded silently that they might be in danger. Obi-Wan turned to Keira and started to talk but noticed her uneasiness and hugged her close.  
  
She stopped shaking and curled up next to Obi-Wan amazingly. A sudden sense of comfort and security washed over him, he hadn't expected to feel anything like that.  
  
All around them that warm sense flowed making everyone pleasant again. He looked down at Keira and noticed that the nice feelings were irradiating from her. He could feel the warmness with his bare skin.  
  
Once she noticed what she was doing, Keira immediately broke her connection with Obi-Wan by pushing herself away from him. She suddenly blushed immensely as a huge grin swept over her face, why did I have to do that?  
  
Obi-Wan also turned a little red when he turned to face Keira.  
  
"Umm. I. I mean. about that."  
  
"Umm yeah, I, no its okay. I don't mind if you. what I mean is, well."  
  
Both Keira and Obi-Wan stuttered in the same way at the same time that they both just seemed about to explode the way that their smiles were reaching towards their ears.  
  
It was just a fling thought Keira, nothing more I was only cold and he noticed it and that was all, still it was nice of him, I haven't felt a real hug in so long.  
  
Gradually the feeling faded away until they were again just sitting on the bench waiting for the customs official to clear their passports. Luckily Qui-Gon had gotten safe passage to Coruscant for Keira to coincide with their return trip to the same place so they wouldn't be separated.  
  
The ship that they would be taking was an old relic, a trash pile, a piece of junk, what a bucket of bolts! Are we really going entrust our lives our very safety on this pile of worn out transparisteel?? Though Keira may have thought that this was just an old ship it was actually her first time ever in one.  
  
In all her years of service to Tohuk'la, not once had she ever ridden off world. She had gone on several trips around the asteroid but never one in space.  
  
Once on the ship in their assigned seats stated on their holo-tickets, the repulsorlifts activated and the ship leisurely rose into the air.  
  
Occasionally the ship would pass through some turbulence that occurred as you went further up into the atmosphere. During the long slow ascent into the clouds, no one had spoken a word.  
  
The extreme lack of silence was unnerving to Keira everywhere she had been to in her life had been either a large crowd of people shouting with loud music in the background or some room but there was always sound to block out her cries for help.  
  
Deep within this reverie, Keira sat gazing unblinkingly at the bulkhead directly in front of her.  
  
It had never occurred to her to ask them for their names.  
  
What was she thinking? That she could take them on her own if they tried anything? And didn't they say that they had their own ship??  
  
Her thoughts were broken by the electronic voice that hammered through her skull. 


	2. Good times

**Disclaimer**: I don't own most of the characters (Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon etc.) we all know who they belong to. But I do own most of them (Keira, Tohulk'la etc.) so hope you all like it's my first fan fic so reviews are desperately needed to improve!! See!! I fixed it yay!!

"Good Morning everyone and welcome to the best interstellar travel in the galaxy! Please remain seated, as we are about to enter hyperspace travel in less than 2 minutes."

Startled Keira searched for her restraint but since she was not familiar with space travel, she ended up connecting the wrong ends to each other. 

Obi-Wan glanced over at her struggle with the restraints, smiled then stood up to help her before she gets thrown across the room from the sudden lurch that always happened when entering and leaving hyperspace. 

"Here let help you with that."

He said to her as he leaned over his seat to hers and started to untangle her restraints.

"I see how this might get confusing, what with it being your first time flying but, its sort of similar to the restraints that you might wear for a speeder, only more complicated, they cross in front of your chest like so in an X formatÉ"

He finished by pulling the straps tight enough so as not to cause injury but enough to hold her in place.

Keira only smiled thanks to him and resumed to stare at the wall.

So much concentration was put into that stare he thought she was looking out at the planet behind them.

But that was impossible; no human had X-ray vision, not even the Jedi who can concentrate their minds to do amazing things.

Unbeknownst to him though was the actual truth, Keira was unlike any recruit they ever had to pick up.

She had a power deep within her protected behind hundreds of doors where the locks can't be picked.

Only if she could master the different arts of concentrations would they open.

Also hidden away was a technique, a power far greater than any the Jedi, in addition more powerful than the Sith who knew about this side of the Force that cannot take a solid form but appear as one; could ever have imagined.

Their arrival to the planet was a long slow route but it was made in the course of an hour.

Upon their entry Keira had marveled at how large the planet-city Coruscant was.

She could not imagine how this entire planet was simply a large planet-wide city.

The concept of how the city runs as smoothly as it does now was just too bizarre for her tastes.

Once told that the lower levels of the city contain creatures unimaginable and mostly unseen terrified her.

These creatures were simply mutations of what had originally been there before the development of the city.

Some even, were once human but now horribly disfigured, their features chiseled away by the lack of light and chemicals that seep through the upper levels.

They took a speeder to the Jedi Temple, five, tall, smooth buildings with pointed peaks with the fifth being the tallest and more ornate than the rest.

This was where the Council was held. Keira, who was taken aback with the greatness and architectural wonder it imposed, seemed oblivious to the comings and goings of the crowd, she was soon lost in its shadow.

They led her through the intricate, twisting patterns of the Temple to the very top of the center tower.

Qui-Gon had gone ahead to see if the Council was to be approached yet, for their arrival had been swift.

He ordered Obi-Wan to stay with Keira until he returned with the Council's bidding.

Seeing as how Keira was enticed to wander off on her own, Obi-Wan decided it was best for her not to have a dilemma so soon.

Sensing that she was just about to wander off again, he called to her before she got too far.

"Keira! Wait! Where are you going!" he yelled as he jogged up to her, he was amazed at how quickly her gait was. She turned to face him and quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shhh! Not so loud! I found something, look it's on the other side of the bulkhead, through the door."

"What? What did you find? I was not aware that there were wild animals about."

"I saw something pass around the corner then hide behind the bulkhead just a few minutes ago. It was small and had its nose close towards the ground, like it was tracking something. It had some spikes sticking out of it going along its back and head. All covered in this slimy material dripping all over it and dragging some long tubular item covered with blood. Oh it was horrible to look at! Please don't make me describe any more of it!"

she cried with mock horror, but Obi-Wan didn't detect it, just passed her to get a look at this "creature" she had described.

He ducked into the room brandishing his softly glowing blue lightsaber, deep inside the shadows he saw something that looked vaguely like the 'creature' Keira had described.

He approached it cautiously and careful extended his blade to it, closer, closer he got until he was within striking range of the object.

Just as he was about to strike at the monster it moved and jumped up into the air and covered his face.

He felt the slimy tentacles covering his vision. 

The creature's tentacles felt as if they were about to rip his face clean off, until the lights turned on and he could hear the roaring laughter of Keira. 

He threw off the mass of tangled tubing dripping with hyperspace coolant. 

Keira couldn't control her laughter while Obi-Wan couldn't control his sudden blush.

How could he have been fooled by a tangled mass of tubing as a life-threatening monster?

He moved towards her as she moved back laughing, her face turning a soft pink.

She didn't see where she was moving to and fell grabbing Obi-Wan by his tunic. 

They landed on the floor, he stared down into her eyes and smiled she looked so beautiful, if only he knew if she shared the same feelings as him.

She stared up into his piercing blue eyes that reflected her image; they looked searchingly in her very soul for something. 

If only she knew if he felt the same way she did. 

She didn't expect what happened next, as she gazed into the depths of his very soul, he very slowly moved closer to her.

She brought him in closer as well and then they touched. His lips had a spice on them unlike anything she had ever known. His was gentle but loving, warm and tender, he didn't want any harm to come to her.

She felt his comforting embrace wrap around her body like a silken sheet of love. He stared down at her features, he could see the pain and hardship she had suffered before they had found and rescued her from any more pain. How he wished to relive her of those past years of torment and suffering.

He went down further slowly closing the gap between them. He felt her reach up and pull him closer to her. Then they kissed. He felt her pain melt away, replaced with this moment of security, safety, happiness.

He felt the fire burn on her lips; it wasn't like the soft touch he gave her. He hugged her close, bringing her closer to him; he wanted to protect her from harm.

He didn't want her to feel pain ever again. 

Not while he still existed will she ever feel misery again. Never.

Qui-Gon came out from speaking with the Jedi Council, he just told them that the powerful aura they had seen the other night had been centered on a person, the one they have brought back.

The prophecies were correct: _One day before the second era of darkness, the Force itself will come and take shape of the leading power to tell of the coming of the One balance to the Force._

"Believe you do this woman is, Qui-Gon. But proof you not have" that remark from Master Yoda stung him in his heart, the Council had offered him a seat amongst the greatest of Masters that ever did exist but he repeatedly declined for this same reason.

The Council would never go for anything that was beyond their line of thinking.

Though Master Yoda might, he can't. No, he must set an example for the other young Jedi such as Obi-Wan.

How would the rest of the galaxy think of the Jedi if they suddenly went on whims every time they had some "feeling" as non-Force capable people say?

Another remark that particularly stung him was that of Master Mace Windu. He was an excellent lightsaber duelist.


	3. Pain and heart break

**Disclaimer**: I don't own most of the characters (Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon etc.) we all know who they belong to, George Lucas. But I do own most of them (Keira, Tohulk'la etc.)

Email: konoko-mai13@excite.com

Chapter 3

Another remark that particularly stung him was that of Master Mace Windu. He was excellent at lightsaber dueling, and taught the best and the brightest all his moves, and one of the few Jedi masters to have the amethyst lightsaber, one of the most powerful. 

"We are not ready to have such an recruit among our ranks. She is too strong, how can she be the one in the prophecy? If she doesn't even know her own power?" 

It was true; Keira didn't know a thing about her inner strength. Just that whenever she had headaches it was either before or after the incident that her power was activated. 

'How can I prove to the Council that she is indeed the one prophesized to come and tell of our demise?' said Qui-Gon aloud to himself. 

He turned to walk down the corridor where he last saw Obi-Wan only to find him and Keira gone. He searched around the complex but could find no trace of them. 

He needed to find them soon or the Council will never agree to let her stay and train. There was a pair of visiting dignitaries who wished to see a lightsaber duel in action. 

And the pair that was to be infighting together were Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. But Obi-Wan was no where to be found, this annoyed Qui-Gon, he specifically told AND reminded him about this engagement and how important it was for him not to be late. 

If all went well with the skirmish, the visiting dignitaries would join with the Republic. I must find that boy soon, so as to make a good impression thought Qui-Gon as he passed by a closet, and little did he know who was inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan started to unzip her jumpsuit from the back. He pushed his mouth harder against hers prying it open and pushing his tongue through. He kept kissing her and trying to further unzip her clothing until she pushed him off.

He looked at her, smiled, then tried to force himself on her again but she still pushed him off and this time tried to get up. 

"Obi-Wan no I can't. Obi-Wan stop please! I can't do this."

"Why? What's wrong I thought you wanted to? Is it me?" he stared at her imploringly.

"No. I mean your great! Better than most, its just that, well, its too soon don't you think? After all we just met. Maybe we should take some time to get to know one another before we take it up that far?" 

He gazed at her beautiful multi-colored eyes, felt her soft, warm body underneath his but he couldn't give up his deepest desires. He wanted her all for himself, all for him, any time he wanted her touch he would have it.

His emotions clouding his mind, severely impairing his judgment he continued to force himself against her wishes. He wanted to rape her until he no longer wanted the temple that is her body.

"Obi-Wan please stop! I! Ugh. No stop it please! Ugh! No get off me!!! Obi-Wan what's gotten into you??? Please stop..." she cried until she could no longer fight him off, he was too strong.

Once the pheromones that rose from her started raging, it was hard for anyone around her to stop. She knew he was attracted to her but so much? Not once had she encountered anything like this.

Not in all her time as Tohulk'la's love slave had he ever acted how Obi-Wan was doing. He just wouldn't stop, he kept coming forcing his mouth onto hers, prying at her sealed lips for access to her tongue.

She started to fight him off again but ended up only worse, they rolled for a short ways round the floor. He locked his legs between hers so she couldn't kick him in his sensitive, lover part.

She made him roll again and this time got on top, he tried to kiss her again but she bit him as hard as she could. He released his grip for only a second. One second long enough for her to gain the upper hand in the fight. 

She got up and started zipping up her jumpsuit while running to the door. Her hands were too shaky to manage the keypad. She tried steadying herself and calmly pressing the code to unlock the door.

Only three more digits and she would be home free, but before she could punch the numbers Obi-Wan got up and grabbed her arms tightly spinning her around to face him. She pried one arm free of his iron grip, slapped him at first then punched.

Her first few blows caught him off-guard but weren't hard enough. He managed to regain control and force her to the ground, where he resumed to rape her. She yelled, she kicked, she screamed with all her might until she just gave up.

He was just too strong, what with being trained in the Force there was no way for her to defeat him without that power. She slumped down and let him take her.

"Obi-Wan I trusted you." were her last words before settling down into misery. Those last words seemed to have been the trick because Obi-Wan stopped his forward forceful movements and slowly pulled back.

He gave back her slightly torn jumpsuit and proceeded to put on his robe and tunic. He seemed dazed and confused at seeing her naked on the floor, jumpsuit covering the most important parts from view and cringing in fear at his sight.

His head pounded and his body burned from where she had hit him. He tasted blood in his mouth. He placed his hand over the wound she had given him and stood dumbfounded.

"WhatÉ whatÉ happened?" he said cautiously fingering his wound and head. Keira was speechless; he couldn't remember his past actions. How he had been so ruthless, wanting her body alone, wanting her only so he could have someone feisty while he was fucking.

He approached her but she backed away to the wall, so he turned around, closed his eyes with his hands and let her dress.


	4. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own the other characters they belong to someone else yada yada, yada, you get the picture. Well the last part was shall I say, eventful and I'm just getting started there're gonna be more parts like that later on. So far I'm sorry if it gets kinda boring but im no good at intros or describing a scene really well so bear with me, use you imagination for the parts you can't picture via my descriptions. Please send reviews so I can fix anything that might be either annoying or confusing. Email: konoko-mai13@excite.com  
  
She quickly stood and made for the door, punched the last three digits unlocking the door. But before leaving she turned back to him but could find no words to say to him, they stood there in silence. Finally he turned around and stared at her, his eyes moving up and down her body. With that she whirled around and stomped furiously out of the room. He still had that darkness within him. Quickly she ran for the exit. She wasn't going to come back to this place ever again, not while someone like him was in close proximity to her.  
  
Obi-Wan saw her leave, her back turned to him as she left the room. He started chuckling to himself inaudibly at first growing increasingly louder until it became a full force belly laugh. A small part of revenge was fulfilled that day. He had seen the past few days ever since those nosy buggers came looking about. Damn Jedi always getting in my way. Well now that her trust in them is broken I'll just wait for the next chance she is alone and scoop her up. My Master would be most pleased, he has always sensed something great about her though I would much rather keep her to myself, I dare not disobey him. Besides, after Master is done with her I will take her back and everything would return to normal. Except, he thought deliciously for the power over the world of my choosing.. 


	5. Double crossing shapesifter

Disclaimer: I don't own the other characters they belong to someone else yada yada, yada, you get the picture. Please send reviews so I can fix anything that doesn't make sense! They're gonna be short from now on but I'll upload at least 2 at a time. Email: konoko-mai13@excite.com  
  
Chapter 5 The imposter Obi-Wan changed back to his true form, that of Tohulk'la and proceeded to the back of the small room covering the distance in a single stride.  
  
Behind a crate concealed by its shadow was a terminal.  
  
He punched a string of commands and a door opened to its left.  
  
Waiting in the hidden platform was a small shuttle invisible to the Jedi's radar detection and that of the planet.  
  
Once of planet, he decided to make a hyperspace jump to the planet where he made coded transmissions to his Master requesting whether he should stay and follow Keira or report back immediately with her in tow.  
  
Keira ran as fast as she could to the exit.  
  
She was going to leave this place, she no longer feared what her Master was going to do if he caught up to her.  
  
It no longer matter, after what a so-called 'Protector' of her did there was no chance in hell they were going to be able to convince her.  
  
Though she did have admit to herself he was really good.  
  
No it was only because we were following the moment and I was too stupid to realize the mistake I made by accepting.  
  
It was just as well that I leave so as not to further complicate things.  
  
She thought to herself while her brisk walk turned into a jog for the exit. 


	6. Running away from pain, dark past

Disclaimer: I don't own the other characters they belong to someone else yada yada, yada, you get the picture. Please send reviews so I can fix anything that doesn't make sense! They're gonna be short from now on but I'll upload at least 2 at a time. Email: konoko-mai13@excite.com  
Chapter 6  
Outside she looked about her surroundings for the possible chance of having been spotted and trailed. When she was sure she was safe, Keira started to walk.  
  
There was no particular direction she was heading in. just one that would lead her as far away as possible from the Jedi Temple.  
  
She never wanted to see that place again for as long as she lived, never.  
  
Tohulk'la's spirit left the empty vessel of Obi-Wan outside the hidden door where he would wake up to find himself trapped in a storage bin.  
  
Tohulk'la rematerialized to a solid form and prepared to launch in search of Keira. His Master wanted the living source of power brought to him immediately, least the Jedi finally become aware at how close they were at ruling the universe and wiping the might Sith Lords off the face of the universe once and for all.  
  
"Bring the one called Keira to me directly. My plans will not succeed if she fall into their hands again."  
  
He put great emphasis on 'their'.  
  
Oh! How his Master loathed the Jedi having been one himself. He looked at himself with disgust when reminded of his history.  
  
Why when Tohulk'la had been a young apprentice and asked about the past life of his Master, if it was true that he once had been a part of the disease named Jedi.  
  
He was beaten severely and told never to speak of it again. 


	7. Exploration

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Lucas does. Email me if you got questions or anything else you might want to ask. Email: konoko-mai13@excite.com  
  
Chapter 7- Exploration  
  
He walked to the back of his shuttle and opened the back gangplank. He flew his speeder bike out of the hold and into incoming traffic to mask his departure.  
  
He flew down and out into the city in search of the living power source, Keira.  
  
On his command console a light blinked continuously ever since he powered up. That light was the tracer he had placed on Keira the first day she came to work for him.  
  
Right now she was in the midst of a large crowd too close to the Jedi Temple. He would have to wait for an opening in the crowd or when she turned off the main walkway.  
  
He hung back at cruising speed leisurely taking in all the sites and sounds of the city-planet Coruscant.  
  
Keira blithely paced along the walkway with the rest of the crowd. She was still to close for her comfort to the Jedi Temple to stop so she continued on.  
  
This place is gigantic!  
  
She though to herself excitedly breathing in all the smells from around the galaxy all mixed into one unique scent that could not be made synthetically.  
  
There were rows upon rows of shops that boasted the lowest prices in the galaxy with money back guarantees that would make heads spin just thinking about them.  
  
(Of course the signs said you could check and come back for a refund but that's how most tourists got cheated out of house and home).  
  
Many of the sellers tried to sell something to Keira, but she had no money to use so could not buy and most of the stuff anyway was too expensive and prices over-exaggerated that there was no way any one could afford them.  
  
Keira continued to walk until she reached an overpass leading to another building and scenic walk way.  
  
As soon as she stepped on the bridge, the sidewalk started to move under her feet!  
  
Though she quickly regained her balance, everyone could now tell for sure that she was an off-worlder. One who might be tricked into buying a star.  
A.N- I know its kinda boring right now but I was in a rut and couldn't think up any more exciting things to put in. so I just decided to describe Keira's first visit to a major world. Don't worry Obi-Wan and Keira will meet again to reconcile their past actions. After all they were meant to be together! :-P 


	8. Keira's dark side

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Lucas does. Email me if you got questions or anything else you might want to ask. Email: konoko-mai13@excite.com  
  
Chapter 8- Keira's dark side  
  
She tried to mix into the crowd again when someone grabbed her elbow and jerked her off the platform into a shadowy alley.  
  
The assailant twirled and pushed her up to the wall and jabbed a blaster pistol at her throat, his grip was unsteady he wouldn't live long enough to get the words out of his mouth.  
  
Keira immediately saw the shaky grip and acted on impulse.  
  
First by disarming the assailant, next by getting behind him and kicking the back of his head.  
  
The only sound heard was the faint crack of the neck as she kicked.  
  
The assailant's head was set in such an inhuman, unnatural position police will be forever baffled at how the thief had been taken out with such precision.  
  
And without any sort of struggle from the thief or the vanished victim of the tried attack.  
  
It was all done so swiftly the body was still breathing. Shock was the only thing keeping it alive, for now.  
  
Soon the body would collapse into a fetal position as Keira dragged it from view behind a dumpster.  
  
She composed herself quickly, the killing had been done in less than three moves and not a hair on her head had stirred.  
  
The assailant was still breathing as she left its enclosure.  
  
The only witness was a womp rat who had viewed the entire thing through a hole in the wall.  
  
It scurried away when Keira passed close to its hiding space. Off into the darkness of Coruscant's under world it went.  
  
Along with it, the knowledge of having seen a known killer slaughtered by the hand of his last victim.  
  
No one would ever be able to figure out the mystery of who killed the killer.  
A.N- I'll bet no one really expected that from Keira. Especially that thief, had it coming to him. Keira is not always the happy person she sometimes portrays, she is capable of cold calculated killing. Why else would she be Tohulk'la's aide? If you don't get this I'll be putting in some more flashbacks to her past career so you all can se what I mean. 


	9. The hunt begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Lucas does. Email me if you got questions or anything else you might want to ask. Email: konoko-mai13@excite.com  
  
Chapter 9- The hunt begins.  
  
Tohulk'la waited for what seemed an eternity waiting for the right time to swoop down and pick her up without that many people seeing.  
  
Damn! I've taught her too well. She knows what to do when being followed or trying to hide.  
  
Sithspit!  
  
He yelled in his mind as she ducked down into an alley only to reappear a few moments later.  
  
Finally she turned into a cantina,  
  
Now's my time to strike. Don't worry Keira baby, you'll be going some place where you'll wish you were still back at the Jedi Temple.  
  
You will pay for the things that you will cause should you remain with the Jedi. But for now be happy with the way things are, these will be the last memories that you shall ever remember!!  
  
He speed down toward the landing platform closest to the cantina she had just stepped in.  
  
He locked down his speeder and entered the cantina, trying to blend in with the crowd as best as he could.  
  
He searched the entire cantina but could find nothing that would suggest her ever being there.  
  
Until he saw the back door opening and a cloaked figure heading out. Immediately he followed the shadow out into the streets behind the cantina.  
  
Then he heard the familiar whine of a speeder bike's engine starting up, he ran to the mouth of the alley and back stepped as quickly as he had come.  
  
Had he not the renegade speeder would have ran him over.  
  
He looked at the rider and saw the unmistakably glint of eyes staring through to his very soul.  
  
Keira had this weird feeling that she was being followed.  
  
So she ducked into the nearest cantina, suddenly she could no longer feel her own movements something had taken over her bodily functions.  
  
She saw through her eyes and felt her body move on its own accord.  
  
Into the back alley they went at a run and came around the corner to the parking lot of speeder bikes.  
  
She went straight for one that still had its engine powering down with the rider's seat still warm from whoever sat there last.  
  
Her hands swiftly took off the control panel under the steering wheel and immediately she gained control again.  
  
She was still under the presence's influence but its control was faintly strong as before.  
  
Keira didn't know what was happening but obeyed what she thought the presence wanted her to do, she had a feeling that this thing inside of her was part of her.  
A.N- I cant say what the presence that over takes her is yet it'll spoil what I'm gonna do next! But if I get enough reviews I'll speed up the process and just MAYBE I'll be convinced to let the cat out.. 


	10. Chase through the city streets

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Lucas does. Email me if you got questions or anything else you might want to ask. Email: konoko-mai13@excite.com  
  
Chapter 10- Chase through the city streets  
  
She hotwired the bike controls for her use and the machine instantaneously spurred to life.  
  
Once again she was under the being's control pulled up her hood, and used her amazing skills at piloting to maneuver around the passer-bys narrowly missing someone who had come out of the back alley she had previously left.  
  
She recognized who he was straight away. He was her one time master until the Jedi came to free her from enslavement.  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered how kind Obi-Wan had been.  
  
She shook herself from the reverie remembering what he had done and concentrated totally on piloting, there were sharp turns to be made with precision.  
  
Otherwise a rescue crew'd scrape me off a building.  
  
The bike rose and zoomed off into the distant traffic swerving in and out of moving vehicles.  
  
At first she went higher but then started moving lower when a few blaster shots were fired at her engine.  
  
Shots fired continuously from behind her, their aim was way off but if she moved into their line of fire she'd be toast.  
  
Keira tried to keep from being seen by turning into a side street near one of the lower levels.  
  
She hid behind a large flashing sign and waited for the pursuer to pass.  
  
She saw another speeder bike pause in the space where she had been, look around then speed off as more shots were fired from above, below and directly behind him.  
  
The other bikes separated, half still following the other coming directly to the flashing sign. Exactly where she was hiding.  
  
Tohulk'la saw her speed away as quickly as she had come.  
  
He wasn't about to quit, he strode quickly to the lot where the bikes were parked, hot-wired one and commenced a quick check up.  
  
Meanwhile inside the bar, a group of alien thugs started brawling and were kicked out.  
  
Still in their drunken stupor, they stumbled out to their parked vehicles.  
  
There their leader, a human male, saw Tohulk'la whisking his bike away after another renegade bike.  
  
"Hey! Come back with my bike!!!!! After him you idiots!!!!"  
  
Swatting the nearby lackey, the gang took off for the chase on the remaining speeder bikes.  
  
They followed Tohulk'la and saw him following some else.  
  
They saw something turn down an alley and him paused in the air searching.  
  
The leader of the gang saw flashes of auburn hair whip pass the hood, and the lower torso of a woman.  
  
He decided to split his force. One group to follow each speeder bike, with him in the lead of the one after the human female. 


	11. Chase ending, danger just beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Lucas does. Email me if you got questions or anything else you might want to ask. Email: konoko-mai13@excite.com  
  
Chapter 11- Chase ending, danger just beginning  
  
Keira sped from her alcove out into moving traffic again.  
  
She was determined to escape.  
  
Who were these people? She had never seen any of them before; luckily they had stopped firing so she need not sway too much.  
  
She was starting to lose her grip on the handlebars.  
  
None of this would have happened if Obi-Wan hadn't acted like he did.  
  
She thought angrily.  
  
But now was not the time nor place for thinking about how to change the past.  
  
She couldn't remember how many times she had dodged speeding mediums but she had to keep on trying.  
  
She drove ever closer to the spaceport unbeknownst to her the dangers it posed.  
  
If I can reach the spaceport then I might have a chance of losing them in the crowd.  
  
Yes, good, keep going straight. It'll be that much easier to leave when I've got you.  
  
Tohulk'la thought to himself when he crossed paths with Keira.  
  
Fortunately she doesn't know who he is, yet.  
  
They were almost there to the spaceport; he reached into his belt and pulled out a slave transmitter for his ship.  
  
He punched in the code and left it on repeat call.  
  
His ship would arrive quickly to the location coordinates set.  
  
Now all he had to do was get Keira.  
  
Before all this trouble was stirred he had concocted a serum that when injected into Keira will drug her enough to last the entire trip. 


	12. Predestined capture and old longing

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Lucas does. Email me if you got questions or anything else you might want to ask. Email: konoko-mai13@excite.com  
  
Chapter 12- Predestined capture and old longings  
  
The only problem was getting her to take it; the serum must be injected for maximum potency.  
  
He would not risk his safety nor hers during transport, especially hers, for his sake.  
  
He had devised a plan to inject the serum: approach with care but act innocent as if lost and looking for an address.  
  
Then quickly inject her and be off with his prize.  
  
And it would have worked too if only those damned gangsters hadn't shown up.  
  
But he had a feeling that it wasn't the gangsters' fault.  
  
No she had somehow known about his plan.  
  
That was why she ran and nearly taking his head with her.  
  
But soon all this would be over.  
  
She was headed towards the spaceport, exactly where he needed to be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keira reached the spaceport and lost the thugs in a crowd.  
  
She slowed down to a casual speed and looked around.  
  
No hint of the other speeder bike driver anywhere.  
  
She took a moment to look about her surroundings.  
  
The sight impressed her.  
  
This must be THE largest spaceport I have ever seen in my ENTIRE life!  
  
She exclaimed to herself.  
  
Then again she had never been off-planet, and the only other spaceport would be the one back on Donuskija 4.  
  
Now she missed it, the consistent warm temperatures, the perfect amount of sunlight so she would always have the perfect tan, and the water!  
  
The oceans, rivers, streams, lakes and pools.  
  
Lounging by the waterfronts were always her favorite past-time, that is, whenever she go the chance.  
  
An abrupt longing to return home to the only place she'd ever known came over her and shrouded her thoughts and feelings.  
  
Cutting her off from the outside world, she saw it pass behind glazed over eyes, brimming with unexpected tears  
  
A.N- Poor Keira, wants to go back to the way things were, the perfect world. But sadly things have changed and the reason is because of what she is. Nothing will be the same for her. But don't worry there will be some happy times! 


	13. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Lucas does. Email me if you got questions or anything else you might want to ask. Email: konoko-mai13@excite.com  
  
Chapter 13- Kidnapped  
She was too preoccupied to notice someone approaching her from behind.  
  
She continued to be oblivious to her surroundings, slowly at first the person drew nearer.  
  
He became bolder until finally he was standing right behind her.  
  
From underneath his cloak he drew a small silvery shaft about the size of his index finger.  
  
He uncapped the tube revealing a very sharp, very long point.  
  
Suddenly becoming aware of where she was, Keira turned around.  
  
But it was too late the slightly taller man jabbed the needle into her neck before she could say a word.  
  
The poison acted immediately knocking Keira out.  
  
She slumped to the floor, the taller man in the cloak reveled himself in the last few moments Keira was conscious, it was Tohulk'la.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Obi-Wan woke up with a terrible headache.  
  
When he tried to move a sudden rush of pain washed over him.  
  
His body felt like it was on fire.  
  
When he looked around he saw large bruises forming on his skin.  
  
Immediately he moved into the Jedi healing trance that would allow him to stop the bruise from getting worse and to dull the pain enough to stand.  
  
Later he would go to the Jedi Healers and get treated properly. Slowly he stumbled out of the room, the hallways started spinning and the cut on his lip bleed profusely again.  
  
He righted himself on the wall and edged himself along till he reached the turbolift.  
  
He reached the door and leaned on it to steady himself while pushing the command to bring it up.  
  
The doors opened suddenly and he fell through.  
  
Fortunately, his Master, Qui-Gon caught him and broke his fall.  
  
"Obi-Wan wake up! Something terrible has happened!" 


	14. ObiWan meets Keira's maker

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Lucas does. Email me if you got questions or anything else you might want to ask. Email: konoko-mai13@excite.com  
Chapter 14- Obi-Wan meets Keira's maker  
"What?" he said in a daze as his body slowly regained its regularity.  
  
He was answered by a shock to his systems.  
  
The impact was enormous; it was like a vacuum, sucking out his life force.  
  
Threatening to destroy every living thing.  
  
Then just as quickly as it had come it vanished.  
  
The feeling of near death ended.  
  
"Keira is missing!" Obi-Wan sank back down on the floor, that feeling of terror still fresh in his mind.  
  
That was Keira crying out.  
  
He got up suddenly renewed of strength.  
  
He sped down the stairway using the Force to increase his run.  
  
He took one of the speeders, flipping through the check-up list with lightning swiftness.  
  
As soon as the all-clear sign was given he shot into the air cutting through the crowd of traffic.  
  
The feeling was still fresh and he could sense something failing, something that was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Keira.  
  
He followed his gut instincts, which led him to the spaceport.  
  
On one of the nearby landing platforms he saw a dark figure scurry towards a ship with something limp slung over his shoulder.  
  
He rapidly approached the running figure, close enough to see that the object slung over his shoulder was Keira.  
  
"Stop or I'll shoot!" the figure yelled as he spun around with a blaster in one hand.  
  
"Make another move on that speeder and I'll blow her brains out."  
  
He waved the gun towards her head.  
  
Obi-Wan got off the speeder and stood ready but calm.  
  
"Now that's more like it. Now if you'd be so kind as to go back to where you came from I'd really appreciate it."  
  
"What are you doing with her?" was all Obi-Wan could say through gritted teeth to the stranger who was more than he seemed.  
  
"That's none of your business. I just have a score to settle and she needs to pay me back."  
  
The stranger stood about six inches above Obi-Wan's head and was no rooky. He was the type who always got what he set out for and usually got it.  
  
Which was what made Obi-Wan nervous.  
  
Keira started to wake.  
  
She struggled to get down but was soon over come with fatigue.  
  
"Keira!" 


	15. Battle: Light vs Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Lucas does. Email me if you got questions or anything else you might want to ask. Email: konoko-mai13@excite.com  
  
Chapter 15- Battle: Light vs. Dark  
"I said get back don't make me shoot you!" the stranger barked waving the gun perilously close to Keira's forehead.  
  
Abruptly Keira tore off his cloak to reveal his features.  
  
He shook her off and she landed on the floor with a thud.  
  
She started to crawl away but the stranger stepped on her trailing cloak.  
  
She moved no more, too tired to fight back, the effects of the serum were starting to kick in. she muttered out loud not really looking at Obi-Wan.  
  
"He's.my old.master.Tohulk'la.. evil.. wants to give.me to." "That's enough now you wretched slime, I've had enough of your incessant ranting!" he tugged her cloak back choking her to silence.  
  
"Stop that!" Obi-Wan yelled he could take it no more.  
  
He whipped out his lightsaber and sliced the blaster in half, burning Tohulk'la's hand.  
  
"Ahhh! You'll pay for that Jedi!" he growled.  
  
Reaching under the folds of his cloak, Tohulk'la whipped a lightsaber out.  
  
Its blade was a bright crimson.  
  
People fled the area leaving them in terror.  
  
Obi-Wan tried to hide his astonishment but failed.  
  
Tohulk'la smiled at his incomprehension.  
  
"I see that we both possess these effective means of dispatching one another. But do we also enjoy the talents of brandishing these elegant weapons?" at that instance he charged straight at Obi-Wan even before he finished his sentence.  
  
Fast as lightning, Obi-Wan's reflexives took control and blocked Tohulk'la's charge.  
  
Keira stirred again on the ground going into a more upright position to see the fire fight.  
  
MAYBE I CAN JUST SLIP AWAY DURING THE STRUGGLE.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Tohulk'la exclaimed using the dark side of the Force to bring Keira down to her knees and make the serum take effect once again.  
  
She seems to be repelling the serum; hmm I obviously didn't make it strong enough. No matter I'll just give another dose to her when we get aboard.  
  
He thought maliciously as he redirected Obi-Wan' s blows towards the wall and away from him.  
  
"Face it Jedi, you've lost! You're the one who scared her away from you in the first place!" he snickered as he saw Keira's face from behind him. Remembering what he did to you eh? Hurts don't it? No matter baby you won't remember a thing once I'm through with you.  
  
"What I don't remember scaring Keira away."  
  
Obi-Wan said as he dodged another attack, parry, thrust, and parry again is what they did.  
  
Their dance an eternal flame of good against evil, Obi-Wan's cerulean blade against Tohulk'la's scarlet blade. 


	16. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Lucas does. Email me if you got questions or anything else you might want to ask. Email: konoko-mai13@excite.com  
Chapter 16- Realization  
"Of course you don't remember fool! You would just want to block that out of memory! Makes it easier the next time you try."  
  
"I would never do anything against what Keira wanted. You may be like that but I am not."  
  
"Ahh! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ah! You Jedi are too funny!! Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
  
Tohulk'la broke into another fit of laughter but never letting his guard down.  
  
They stopped fighting, lowering their blades to a defensive position. Keira's mind started to clear away the fog of the serum.  
  
Its internal workings going into motion.  
  
She remembered back to the struggle in that small storage room, the way Obi- Wan had fought to keep her down.  
  
Deep down inside she knew that he would never behave that way.  
  
Then she remembered that spark she saw in his eyes when she told him to stop.  
  
It was vaguely familiar then but now, the memory collided into her as a full frontal assault.  
  
It was Tohulk'la!  
  
She felt ashamed, unworthy of Obi-Wan's forgiveness.  
  
How could she have been so blind?  
  
Why was she so quick to jump to conclusions?  
  
It doesn't matter anymore.  
  
She tried again to stand up, with the help of a nearby pipe Keira stood up on shaky knees.  
  
Just strong enough to attack once, out from her fingertips sprang bolts of electricity.  
  
They shot directly to Tohulk'la.  
  
You could see the current surge throughout his body paralyzing him to the spot.  
  
Unfortunately it wasn't enough, Tohulk'la got up as soon as it finished.  
  
The smell of burnt flesh rose into the air stinging their nostrils.  
  
Obi-Wan charged during Tohulk'la's moment of insecurity and distraction.  
  
He brought his blade up and struck down with all his might.  
  
The lightsaber flew from Tohulk'la's hands landing twenty meters away.  
  
"You are unarmed I suggest you give up now Tohulk'la, I have no wish to kill you."  
  
Before Obi-Wan could finish the gang of speeder bikes came, disrupting the area further.  
  
They separated Obi-Wan from Tohulk'la, giving him the chance to sneak away with the unconscious Keira.  
A.N: A great big thanx to all those who have reviewed my story. THANK YOU ALL!! ( Well same as always if u have questions or comments email me @: konoko-mai13@excite.com. 


	17. Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Lucas does. Email me if you got questions or anything else you might want to ask. Email: konoko-mai13@excite.com  
Chapter 17- Loss  
A ship sank lower towards the ground, Obi-Wan saw Tohulk'la jump aboard the descending gangplank with Keira slung over his shoulder. He ran to the ship reaching the tip of the gangway, Tohulk'la saw what Obi-Wan meant to do and kicked at his hands.  
  
He stepped on his fingers making Obi-Wan release his grip and hanging on with one hand. The ship climbed ever higher leaving the ground at an alarming rate.  
  
Tohulk'la punched the command console near the door to pull up the walkway.  
  
"Now what are you going to do Jedi? That's a long fall to the ground, and if you do manage to hang on, how long do you think you can stay alive in the vacuum of space?"  
  
Obi-Wan glared at Tohulk'la with his piercing cobalt eyes, he new he knew that he could not hang on. He was not immortal, he bade farewell to Keira in his heart and let go of the ship.  
  
Obi-Wan sailed back down to the city-planet; he used the Force to slow his descent landing on a nearby rooftop. He watched as the ship carrying his love speed away into the oncoming gloom of night.  
  
The stars twinkled into existence beckoning the ship traveling towards them. The lights below in the city glimmered to life, a replay of what had already happened above.  
  
Obi-Wan continued to stare in the direction where the ship had vanished. A single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
He wasn't able to save her from her past, so how was he to save her from her future? 


	18. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Lucas does. Email me if you got questions or anything else you might want to ask. Email: konoko-mai13@excite.com

Chapter 18

Obi-Wan stood on the rooftop continuously staring in the direction of the ship. He silently wiped away the tear and turned to look for a way off the roof. _How could I have prevented him from taking her? How!_ He berated himself with this question, how could he have saved her?

He would find her, the galaxy may be a big place, easy to loose someone and even harder to find but he would not give up. Not while he still lived would he **ever** stop searching.

* * *

Keira awoke in the ship's passenger compartment, where the ship's crew could rest while on long hyperspace trips. _Amazing, I haven't been strapped down._ She swung her legs over the edge of the bunk; which stood about a meter and a half off the floor, nestled on one side of the wall. From her position she saw the following, to her left was a small refresher station, directly in front of her was the exit door with the control pad to the right. To her right was a row of closets, _probably meant to house the crew's possessions._

The room itself wasnÕt that big either so everything was a bit cramped _but other wise it could be considered cozy, under different circumstances that is._ She stood on her feet and walked to the closets. She rifled through all the contents looking for some way to defend herself from Tohulk'la.

"I see you're awake, that's good I'm going to need your skill at the wheel." Keira spun around at the sound of his voice, _I think I can take him down; the effects of the drug have worn off now._

"I know what you're thinking and the answer is that I'll shoot you down before you even move," from behind his back he pulled a blaster. "Now let's do this again, get to the cockpit and help me and the ship. Then you can try for the gun. Now move!" He motioned with the blaster for her to walk out first.

She quietly obliged, walking in front; they reached the cockpit where she took a seat in the co-pilot's seat. She checked the systems that were running and while he wasnÕt looking, the nav data. They were headed to some planetary system near the Unknown Regions but still within the Outer Rim.

**A.N** I have started writing again which brings me joy. Email me any personal comments about the story that you don't feel comfortable being said online. Otherwise review away! All reviews welcome!


	19. And so the dark path commences

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Star Wars, Lucas does. I own only the characters I have breathed life into, (i.e Keira and Tohulk'la). I also own the many places and planets I create for this fiction. Email me if you've got questions or anything else you might want to ask. Email: konoko-mai13@excite.com

**Chapter 19- And so the dark path commences**

_Of course this could all be part of some elaborate plan he has cooked up to get me to work for him again. And the data I'm looking at could easily have been sliced in to make it seem we are somewhere far away. Looks like the only thing I can believe here is the fact he needs me to pilot the ship._

She grinned a bit at this thought but only lightly so as not to attract his attention. A countdown timer flashed a red indicator light stating less than 10 seconds till reversion to realspace. They dropped out of hyperspace, below them was a small moon.

It was a watery mass of clouds and continents, they were approaching the largest of the three. Which also happened to be in the midst of an extremely large monsoon cloud bristling with lightning strikes.

"I want you to enter atmosphere on coordinates three-oh-five."

"But that would mean traveling through the storm! Are you insane? Haven't you been watching the sensor readout on those lightning bolts? One hit the shields would be knocked-out and any near miss would short out the systems!"

"Shut the fuck up bitch, you do what I tell you to do!" he backhanded her face leaving a bright red mark.

Her face stung from where he hit her. She felt something trickle down into her mouth and tasted blood. His slap had drawn blood. On his left hand was a small silver ring flashing on the middle finger. On top of the ring's band hovered a small piece of jagged metal in the shape of a hieroglyph. 

The entire hieroglyph was stained an intense scarlet, the glint of the silver gleamed beneath the crimson colouring. Blood pouring from the hole in her face gradually lessened till it clotted a grimy streak of dried-blood. Soon the hole in her cheek disappeared, not a trace left except for the line of blood.

"I'm sick and tired of having to deal with the lip you give me." Tohulk'la smashed Keira's head against the console. Her nose was broken in two places: at the ridge and below it, along with an impression of the keyboard.

"You will DO what I say and only give your opinion when I ask for it!" He squeezed her face in one hand trying to shake his declaration into her while with the other pointed a blaster at her chest.

Keira nodded her head, never taking her eyes off his visage. "What were your orders, _sir_."

"That's more like it, bring us on a leveled approach to the center of the largest storm cloud over the continent on mark zero-two-four. And don't get any bright ideas."

Keira grabbed the pilot's yoke and steered towards the main part of the storm cloud. She brought back the same calmness she usually carried about her when working closely with Tohulk'la. The storm loomed ever greater, threathening to overcome the cockpit's transparisteel window. The raging tempest clouds swirled round and round the ship, strong gusts of wind hitting the ship with flying debris loosening equipment from the outer hull.

Using her acute senses, Keira was able to dodge a number of strikes that would have proved fatal to any lesser being. At one point the turns came at such a fast pace that both she and Tohulk'la nearly gagged at the site of spinning through an inward looping nosedive. Keira managed to get past the front part of the storm but was still faced with strong inner part of the hurricane.

It was in here that Keira could effect an escape, _if only I had one_. The seat' s restraints were tighter on her than on Tohulk'la. _Possibly to keep me from running, eh?_ The wind speed outside began to grow stronger with each passing minute. Any longer and the ship would be blown off course, _ not to mention us gettting ripped to pieces and fried by lightning._ The strikes before this she could avoid with ease but now they seemed to be directed to hit the ship.

_This is strange, before I could only sense the lightining enough to avoid it. Now there's something else there. But to what purpose? Is this another assessment of my skills? Oh Obi-Wan I wish you could be here, take me away from all this miseryÉÉ like you promised you wouldÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ_

The storm cleared up as her thought finished, they were now flying inside a cavern that made their ship seem miniscule in comparison. All around jutted the tips of lofty stalagmites and stalactites, each tip sharpened to a fine point. _Flying throughout the cavern might have been difficult had there not been a path already blasted through it._

The ship jerked suddenly as a tractor beem caught onto the ship.

"Well this is where you get off Keira babe. I won't be needing your piloting skills for now." Tohulk'la had already unstrapped himself from his seat and spun Keira around to face him. He put one hand on her thigh while the other he placed on her breasts and kissed her deeply on the lips dragging her tongue into his mouth.

Keira kicked him back then shredded the straps off running to the munitions store closet. Tohulk'la jerked up and slowly strolled after her. Keira franctically searched for something to use as a weapon.

"Come on! There's got to be **something** here that I can use! Ah spast! This is _fake_!"

"Babe, I wish you wouldn't do this to me." Tohulk'la stood in the door way with a blaster rifle pointed at her mid section. 

"Stop trying to resist, though I admit I like the challenge you provide. Makes it all worth whileÉ"


	20. Origins

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Star Wars, Lucas does. I own only the characters I have breathed life into, (i.e. Keira and Tohulk'la). I also own the many places and planets I create for this fiction. Email me if you've got questions or anything else you might want to ask. Email: konoko-mai13@excite.com

**Chapter 20- Origins**

"Look Keira, babe!" Tohulk'la stared at Keira beseechingly, "Baby, I had to! You, They gave me no choice!"

Keira arched an eyebrow, "Who didn't give you any choice?"

"Babe, that doesnÕt concern you. At least not now, you'll learn soon enough who I mean by 'they' but for now let's not part on bad terms." 

He grinned at her, winking, as he looked her up and down. Tohulk'la took a step away from the entrance the blaster held still as ever.

Keira's eyes frantically searched the room for anything that might be used as a weapon. There was nothing in the room except bulkheads and the munitions hold. Tohulk'la had stepped far enough away from the doorway for Keira to dart through. She ran down the long corridor, immediately he stepped out and shot her with a powerful stun bolt.

Her limp body fell to the floor where she lay paralyzed, unable to move as he slowly approached. Tohulk'la drew a syringe from one of the pockets on his utility belt. It was filled with a neurotoxin that would cause her mind to go blank leaving it prepped for the fallaciously produced memories he had created for this purpose.

He dragged her flaccid body to the crew's rest quarters and strapped her into the bed. The effects of the neurotoxin combined with the stun bolt would keep her still for several hours. 

_So I needn't worry about her premature awakening._

The tractor beam docked the ship for him so piloting the ship was unnecessary but nonetheless doing a quick check of the systems before shutting down never hurt anyone. He lowered the gangplank and walked out into the hangar bay. Because of the cavern's enormous size, it allotted the hangar bay to be twice as immense as normal hangars on small moons. 

The hangar was also big because it kept hidden the secret battleship that was being built by Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith. It was to be based upon the technology in a Jedi Star fighter, which allowed the integration of a Force-sensitive being and machinery, only on a much grander scale. This has never been attempted before because the systems have been designed for use with only one being at a time.

In Darth Sidious's version, he planned to have hundreds, possibly thousands of Force-sensitive beings present on the ship, all at once connected to the ship's main computer system. Then he could call upon all their stored energies to unleash wave after destructive wave of pure power at any opposition. All concentrated in a single beam.

But he could not accomplish this, no he needed something for the power to be channeled through so as not to overload the ships computers. That was why he needed Keira. She was the one written about in ancient prophecy, she was the Force reincarnated in humanoid form.

A.N: Sorry for the delay but I had homework and other meaningless stuff to do. Plus reading, one can never get enough of reading. But so far this is the second of two recent updates, (chapter 19 is fairly new too) and I hope to update at a faster pace. I always check my email, at least 3 times a day (morning, lunch, dinner) so if there is anything you, the reviewer need to ask me please do so and I will answer as soon as I am able. Thanks!


	21. A Time for Thinking

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Star Wars, Lucas does. I own only the characters (i.e. Keira and Tohulk'la), and the many places and planets I create for this fiction. There may be some parts that don't match up to what the known Star Wars Universe says but keep in mind that what I make up is only for filler reasons, otherwise I try to keep it as true to the story line as much as possible. Email me if you've got questions or anything else you might want to ask, thanks!

Noclipgod25@excite.com

**Chapter 21- A Time for Thinking**

_And only she can stop the Sith from prevailing._

Obi-Wan had described Keira's disappearance to the Jedi Council once and to his master Qui-Gon Jinn twice. He was tired of retelling the same hurtful memory and not doing anything to search for where she might be. He was itching to break with procedure and start searching.

But what the council had told him was of the utmost importance, a Sith menace had developed somehow in the galaxy. They knew this from a scout troop that was sent on a mission to search for lost artifacts of the Ancient Jedi. Who, upon their return, their numbers halved. 

_But they were only children! Novices, fresh from their training! They were on a routine mission to Ossus. How could this have happened without us even FEELING their disappearance? There must be reason behind all this madness, but what?_

These thoughts were on everyone's mind, and the thirst for the answers grew with each passing moment. The Jedi had to do something least faith be lost in their capablility to accomplish the missions given to them. The Jedi Council had convened and decided upon a search party to be sent out to look for Keira.

Though Obi-Wan would have liked to join the search, Qui-Gon kept him on Coruscant. They were to go searching later unnoticed by anyone who might be watching. After all, the presence of the Sith meant that Keira's disappearance might be related to their emergence into the known galaxy.

There can only be two dark jedi who can be considered 'Sith', as the True Sith species has long since died out, bred to extinction with genetic mutations done by the early Dark Jedi. So hideously destroyed was the species that none remain to this day, but, the galaxy is a big place, room enough for isolated pockets to form and thrive in their solitude. The Massassi tribe was the last of the mutated Sith species known to have existed, brought to the planet Yavin 4 by Exar Kun, a Jedi apprentice turned to the Dark Side by an evil Dark Side Spirit.

All this is well known to all Jedi, and all students studying to become Jedi, to help them learn about the Dark Side and all its evil temptations. How power corrupts and decays their body, withering them a pile of dust. That is, unless. they manage to find another body to possess, or some other means of survival.

Obi-Wan briskly marched through the hallways of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, he was headed towards the main hangar bay. Here the Jedi kept all the speeders, bikes, and ships in ready condition. The opening to the hangar that allows for the ships to depart and enter is sealed off from the rest of the world outside by a force field. It can be opened from the inside but otherwise you must be able to wield the Force to be able to enter.

He ran the pre-flight checklist quickly running down the list till everything shone green for ready, one glance at the force field brought it down and cleared the way for his speedy exit. Obi-Wan sped around the high skyscrapers, dodged incoming traffic at such speeds to make your head spin. True if Qui-Gon were to have seen him them he would have thought him too reckless to be able to take the trials that were fast approaching for Obi-Wan.

He'd been with Qui-Gon for most of his life now and have been to some of the most exotic places in the galaxy, seen things that others would never get to see in their entrie life times. Indeed he had learn all that he could from his Master, the only course of action now would be for him to graduate and move on to becoming a Jedi Knight, taking solo missons to test his strength and abilities, all in order to become a stronger person, a better Knight.

But he still had one problem plauging him, the control of his emotions and not to allow them to cloud his judgement. Without that control he could never be able to become a Jedi Knight worthy of the title. Many were the dead whose misfortunes could be blamed for their lack of control.

Obi-Wan circled high over the Temple debating what to do next. Finally he decided to zoom over to one of the cantinas for a drink and somewhere to think. He flew back to the busiest part of the city and dropped down to the mid-level area, the Entertainment Sector. 

Off to one side, away from the moving sidewalks he parked his speeder bike setting it to lock-down mode and put the alarm on. Not that he would mind the bike getting stolen but if someone tried at least he'd have something to do. He pulled down his hood and entered the cantina, the sight of a Jedi was not uncommon to the patrons so he was ignored by most.

Only the bartender lifted his head as he entered to make note of his presence should any fights break out. Obi-Wan walked up to the bar, picking his way through the crowd of aiiens and humanoids alike. The sounds of hundreds of dissimilar languages mingled with several smells that not even Obi-Wan had smelled before nor cared to find out where it was coming from. In the far back of the cantina were large screens displaying races from different planets, crowded in front of them were big gatherings of betters yelling one of two sounds. The first a whoop of triumph at having one the bet, the other a desperate whine mixed with angered shouting.


End file.
